


Control

by MagicalHairfl1p



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour
Genre: F/M, Pop - Freeform, Sex, Trolls world tour - Freeform, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalHairfl1p/pseuds/MagicalHairfl1p
Summary: Branch had been trying to keep his rock side under control by locking himself in his bunker.
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Control

t has been a week since the world tour. Every music tribe is now reunited again and life has been better for everybody. New friends to make, new holidays to celebrate. Life is good now except for one troll.

Branch.

Of course, he was happy that everyone was reunited once again but his life had changed for the worse. Sure, he's now dating the love of his life and he was absolutely ecstatic but since he found out his parents' background story. He couldn't keep his mind out of it.

"Your dad is a rock troll, Brandon."

"I think this scrapbook will explain everything."

He's been going through the scrapbook, looking at pictures of his parents (some have him in it too) and also read the note his dad left it for him. Branch couldn't believe it. The scrapbook told him the story of how his parents met, how his grandmother disapproved of his father and even how his parents felt when he was born. It was very poetic that part, if he do say so himself. (He now knows where he got that from.)

"Branch, are you okay." He snapped out of his deep thoughts. "Huh.. Wha?"

"Dude, you've been out for ages." Barb pointed out. Oh right.. Poppy decided to invite Barb for an ice cream, so they all can get to know more of each other. "Your ice cream is all melted." Poppy handed him tissues to wipe his ice cream covered hands.

"Dude, what were you thinking about?" Barb asked curiously. "Um.. Nothing much. J-Just thinking about uhhh how to fix all the pods! Yes! The pods. You know me. Safety and fixing… stuff."

Poppy and Barb glanced at each other then looked at him again. "Uh okay."

Branch stood up "You guys can continue to hang out. I have something to do back at the bunker." He quickly gave Poppy a kiss on her cheek before walking away.

"I'll check on him later."

Branch didn't remember what happened after he went back to his bunker. One minute he was walking in his bunker and the next was all black. Now he's lying on the floor, after waking up with the biggest headache ever. He looked around his bunker and gasped. It was a mess, his couch covered in rips, his lamps are now broken, his book shelves are broken with books lying on the floor everywhere. 

His jaw dropped as he observed what happened around him. Did I do all this? Why didn't I remember anything? Questions were filled in his head. He went to look at other rooms to see it was normal. Just the living room then. 

This continued to happen for another week and Branch finally found out what caused all this to happen. His rock side. 

He locked himself in his bunker for that whole week, he even ignored Poppy. That hurt him and he knows it hurt her too but he couldn't risk it. What if he hurt Poppy and all his friends. He probably can't continue to live knowing that he hurt them.

He suddenly heard someone start knocking on the door, they were very quiet but his sensitive ear managed to hear them.

"Branch.. It's me Poppy. Again. I just want to know if you're okay. Me and the snack pack including other rulers have been very worried about you… please come out and talk. You can tell me anything, you know." Her voice was breaking and he could hear her sniffles. He felt his heart breaking into million pieces.

He can't continue to live like this. Maybe she can help him control his rock side. He started walking towards the hatch. He opened it to meet a pair of teary eyes. He felt so bad for leaving her like this. 

Without another thought he pulled her in his embrace. He rubbed her back to stop her from crying. "I'm so sorry Pops, I shouldn't leave you like this."

She let go and starred in his ocean blue eyes. "Why?" She asked. "It's a long story." He invited her in and they're now in his living room. She gasped loudly. He's been turning into his rock side everyday and he always cleans up after but after it happened so many times, he just couldn't be bothered to. 

He then spent the next half an hour explaining everything to him from the scrapbook to his rock form.

"You could've told me, Branch. I could've helped you. Please promise me you won't keep any secrets from me again." Poppy hugged his waist, staring up at him. 

"I promise." He pulled her into a kiss.

But that kiss suddenly turned into a make out session. He started licking her lips, asking for permission. He could feel Poppy smirk through the kiss. She pulled away, teasing him.

He groaned in response and pulled her back into the kiss. He tried again. This time, he squeezed her butt making her gasped. This gave him the advantage to sneak his tongue inside her mouth.

She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He then pushes her up against the wall. He dropped down to her thighs as her hands went around his neck.

After a while, he felt himself changing. They broke apart for some air. She gasped. Branch has turned full rock. His chest is now exposed, revealing a big tattoo. His arms are now also covered with tattoos. 

Poppy felt aroused just by looking at his blood red eyes. 

"B-Branch?"

He pulled her back into the kiss again. This time, his hands start roaming around her body causing her to moan in his touch. He then lifted her over his shoulder. They arrived in his bedroom, he placed her down on the bed gently. Surprisingly. 

He started groping her breasts. He bent his head down and started licking them, making her moan. She bit her lips to control her moans. Branch cupped her face and kissed her lips again. 

"There's no need to hide your enjoyment." 

She whimpered "Take me, Branch." He smirk. "Keep begging. I love it when you beg." 

"Please take me Branch!" 

"Louder, princess."

"FUCK ME BRANCH" She screamed.

He nodded in response. "Anything for you, my Queen." He then took off his trouser to reveal a very hard member. It sprag up as he slowly (to tease Poppy) pulls his trouser down. He rubbed his manhood against her opening. Poppy whimpered against the touch. He chuckled as she pouted in annoyance.

"This gonna hurt a bit." He warned her. She nodded. Branch pushed into her as she screamed in pain. He starts kissing her neck to calm her down. "Just tell me when to move."

After a few moments with his member inside her, her pain starts to go away. "You can move now." 

Although her pain still did not go away, she felt pleasure creeping in. He pushes in harder and faster. She grips on to his shoulders. She hid her face in his neck. Branch felt pain on his shoulders and on his back from Poppy scratching him but he ignored the pain and continued to thrust inside her.

He felt her tighten. "BRANCH OH GOD IM CUMMING. FASTER BRANCH. FASTER." She screamed as she continued to scratch his back. 

She felt her legs starting to shake. "Cum for me baby." He thrust faster. 

"POPPY" He feels pleasure through him as he thrusts in and out of her.

After a few moments, he released his seeds into her. He laid on his back next to her. He started to glow bright red. The glow fades away to reveal his normal self. 

"Did that really happen?" He pants.

She smiled at him "Yeah. I enjoyed that actually." 

"So.. round two?"


End file.
